


don't kill my vibe

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: Monsta X Best Boys Lol [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun and Jooheon are pining bois, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Had To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, excuse my charisma, hyungwon is a model, late night studying, listen to mohae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Two very gay boys studying late at night in a library as their mutual crush walks in the door. What could go wrong?Surprisingly, not a lot.Except one thing; they forgot umbrellas and it's a downpour of rain outside.But maybe... that's not such a bad thing.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun (Mentioned)
Series: Monsta X Best Boys Lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	don't kill my vibe

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some soft joohyungkyun before i died (idk if that's their ship name but i say it is) bc fuck you i like it
> 
> jk jk i hope you like it as well if ur reading this
> 
> bc who doesn't love this ot3???? 
> 
> probably lots of ppl but hey, it's just a cute college au

"Write a thesis statement explaining why... I don't even understand what that word fucking means! That isn't an existing word!" Changkyun slammed his textbook on the table, groaning. "Joo, tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to do!"

Said boy was fast asleep, face pressed against the pages of his own textbook. His brown hair was getting longer, his bangs falling just above his eyebrows. Changkyun paused to admire his features, smiling at his peaceful expression. Poor Jooheon hadn't gotten sleep in two days and definitely deserved any amount he could get. Changkyun wasn't going to deny him that. Even if it meant not getting the answers he so desperately needed. 

He leaned back in his chair, letting out a long sigh. There was a crash of thunder outside, catching his attention. It was a stormy night, and they were a bit foolish to still be at the library at such an ungodly hour. The poor librarian had already gone home, leaving just the assistant librarian in charge of making sure that they didn't break/burn anything.

The door to the library opened for a brief second, letting in a gush of cold air. Changkyun shivered as he looked at the person standing in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat as he realized who it was. It was Hyungwon! The Hyungwon! There was no one (besides Jooheon, in his opinion) that matched the elder's beauty and grace. Everything about him was gorgeous, from the way his soft brown hair fell in front of his eyes, to the way his steps hardly made a sound. 

Changkyun held his breath as Hyungwon stepped inside the building. The elder set his umbrella against the side of the door and looked around a few moments. For a fraction of a second, their eyes made eye contact. Changkyun felt as though his heart was trying to break free from his chest...

Hyungwon's mouth quirked upwards and he winked. 

Changkyun's resolve to look cool completely crumbled and he ducked behind a book to hide his blush. A few seconds later he looked up. He couldn't see Hyungwon and tried looking around in confusion. A tap on his shoulder startled him and he whipped around, hands up. 

"Whoa there! Didn't mean to scare you. Just trying to be friendly. Mind if I sit here? There's other spots but I don't want to sit alone." Hyungwon said, setting his bag down on the table next to Jooheon. 

The younger shook his head in awe. "Of course not... Um, let me just..." He tapped Jooheon on the head until the older boy blinked his eyes open. 

"Huh?" Jooheon blinked a few more times to focus, and that's when he noticed Hyungwon. His eyes widened and he sat up straight. "U-uh hi! Um, hey?" Jooheon quite literally face-palmed right then and there. 

Hyungwon chuckled. "Hey. Sorry to startle you." He glanced at the textbooks around them. "Musical Composition... Ancient Literature... Cultural Representation in Music... And Effective Plot Devices and How They Affect Stories.. So I'm guessing you two are a music major and a writing major?" He asked.

The youngest bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, I'm a Literature Major. I'm studying to become a novelist." He placed his hand on Jooheon's shoulder, who was trying his best not to look star-struck by Hyungwon. "And Joo here wants to be a producer."

"Cool! And I'm just over here studying fashion!" Hyungwon's head tilted to the side and his bright smile sent shivers down Changkyun's spine.

He was beautiful, okay?!

"That's cool! I don't understand how fashion designers even... do stuff. Like, how do you envision clothes in your mind? Where do you even pull them from?!" Changkyun sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, I had to design an outfit for the main character in one of my stories for a class, and it looked like a stick figure wearing a card-board box!" 

Hyungwon giggled. 

~~

It was about an hour later that Jooheon looked at the clock and stated that they should all go to bed. 

"Joo, we should have gone to bed 4 hours ago. I don't think another 15 minutes will hurt us. Besides, my study-brain has finally kicked in." Changkyun said, tapping his pencil against his temple. 

"Nah, he's right. I need my beauty rest." Hyungwon said in a dramatic tone, batting his eyes as he pursed his lips. 

Jooheon laughed and reached his hand out to pat Hyungwon's cheek. "You're beautiful enough as is, I don't think you need it." He ducked his head as he laughed to hide his red face. It didn't go unnoticed by Changkyun though. (Hyungwon either, but he wasn't going to say anything. In fact, he liked the thought that just that playful interaction made Jooheon blush.)

"Alright. Let's go home then." Changkyun said as he shoved his books into his bag. "I'm going to be very eloquent and just say, I'm fucking tired." 

Jooheon and Hyungwon both burst out laughing. 

"I'd expect nothing less from the literature major." Hyungwon laughed. "But yeah, let's go." He, too, grabbed his things. 

Jooheon followed suit and they walked to the door. Peeking outside, Jooheon groaned. He turned to Changkyun and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to run to the bus stop. Ready to bolt like your ass is on fire?" 

"Terrible simile." Changkyun stated. "But yeah I'm ready. Brace yourself, brethren." 

"First off, what? And second off, you guys can just stay with me at my apartment. My old roommate just graduated so there's an extra room." Hyungwon offered. 

Thunder boomed from outside and Jooheon jumped, grabbing onto Changkyun's arm in a vice-like grip. Changkyun looked at the elder and laughed. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." 

~~

They arrived at Hyungwon's apartment a few minutes later, saved from being soaking wet. Hyungwon offered to sleep on the couch and let one of them have his bedroom, but they declined saying that they could sleep together. That's what they usually did in their own apartment anyways.

Changkyun took his backpack off and opened it up. He dug around and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He handed the clothes to Jooheon and pulled out another set for himself. Hyungwon looked at them, confused. 

"We're always prepared for a last-minute sleepover. Happens all the time with one of our other friends." Changkyun said, smiling. 

Hyungwon shrugged and said goodnight. 

When Changkyun and Jooheon settled in the bed in the extra room, they laid on their sides and stared at each other. "You know, he's super hot." Changkyun stated. 

"Well, duh." Jooheon said with a little giggle. "I got to touch his face, Changkyun!" 

The younger laughed and smacked Jooheon's shoulder. "Yes, you did! Get over it!" 

"Sorry..." Jooheon mumbled, though he didn't look sorry in the least. 

"Let's go to sleep. We can marvel at our fortune tomorrow with Minhyuk." Changkyun said, sentence accompanied by a yawn. 

"Yeah..." Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun like an octopus. Soon he was fast asleep, softly snoring. 

Changkyun smiled as he let his eyelids close.

~~

The next morning was great. Changkyun woke up since he heard Hyungwon in the kitchen. He stumbled out of the room and watched Hyungwon from the doorway as he made himself a cup of pure caffeine (coffee). Hyungwon turned around and jumped seeing Changkyun there. 

"Fuck! I forgot you guys were here... Jesus, that scared me!" Hyungwon placed a hand over his heart and let out a nervous laugh. "God... That was scary. Dammit, Changkyun!" 

"Sorry... Probably should have made some noise or something." Changkyun shrugged. "Next time I'll remember." His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. "Next time?"

Changkyun quickly replied. "Sorry, it's just a habit of speech I guess!" 

" I mean..." Hyungwon trailed off, cheeks flushing. "I wouldn't necessarily mind if there was a next time." 

Changkyun gaped at him. "W-what?"

"What I mean to say is, I like the two of you. You're totally welcome to stay with me whenever you guys want. That's all." Hyungwon then brushed past Changkyun back to his room. 

~~  
  


It was a few days later that Changkyun relayed this interaction to Kihyun. "And then he said something like, 'I like the two of you. You're welcome to stay here whenever you feel like it.'" He shook his head. "Then he left, and we didn't really talk much after that. He did give us both his number though."

Kihyun was paused in the middle of a bite of noodles, chopsticks falling from his hands. "Oh my fucking god. You guys are even more oblivious than I thought! I honestly believed that you two would notice it, but no! You haven't. You really haven't."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired male. "What do you mean? Notice what?"

"Notice that Hyungwon likes you guys!" Kihyun looked at his as though it were obvious. (News flash: it was, they were just clueless idiots.)

"Well, yeah, he said so." Changkyun looked confused. 

"I- You dense cabbage!" Kihyun slammed his hand on the table. "You know how you like Jooheon? You told me that you would like to date him! And how he asked you out?! That's how Hyungwon likes the two of you!" 

Changkyun paused, thinking hard. When the elder's words sunk in, he gasped. "OH. MY. FUCK. Hyungwon likes us. Like, romantically!" 

Kihyun screeched. "FINALLY!" 

~~  
  


"HYUNGWON!" Jooheon shouted the elder's name as he bolted down the sidewalk. 

Said bean pole turned around with a smile, but his eyes widened as Jooheon crashed into him like a cannon. They fell onto the grass beside the sidewalk and Jooheon held himself up by his hands so that he didn't crush the poor male beneath him. 

"Uh... Sorry..." He whispered, taking notice of how close their faces were. 

"Nah, you're fine..." Hyungwon breathed out, staring Jooheon in the eyes. 

Jooheon's cheeks felt as though they were on fire and he could swear that Hyungwon's cheeks flushed as well. "Heh... Q-quite the interesting position we've fallen into..." He trailed off, feeling awkward. 

"I don't mind it."

"What?" Jooheon raised his eyebrows.

"You heard me." Hyungwon smirked. 

"I-What do you mean?" Jooheon bit his lip. 

Hyungwon reached an arm up and placed it on the back of Jooheon's neck. "I mean, I kind of like this."

"L-like this? W-why?" Jooheon stuttered. 

"Maybe it's because you look cute. Maybe it's because I want to kiss you. Maybe it's both." Hyungwon stated. 

Jooheon's eyes widened. "Y-you... wan-want to what?!" 

"Kiss you. Does that bother you?" Hyungwon raised a brow.

"N-no! I mean, uh, no it doesn't bother me..." Jooheon's cheek grew a darker shade of red. "I... uh... maybe I think that you're gorgeous. Maybe I want to kiss you as well. Maybe both." 

Hyungwon smiled. "Well then, can I kiss you?" 

Jooheon must've looked like a tomato at this point, but he nodded. Hyungwon pulled his head down and closed the gap between them. Jooheon's insides melted as Hyungwon kissed him. Their lips moved together and it felt like forever before they broke apart. 

"That was... nice..." Jooheon trailed off, cheeks heating up again. 

Hyungwon laughed. "It was, wasn't it?" 

~~  
  


_[chat between wonton94 and iamwhatiam]!_

**[iamwhatiam]**

bro

you know you’re in love

when you can’t fall asleep

because reality is finally better

than your dreams.

**[wonton94]**

oh

uh

who r u in love w/?

**[iamwhatiam]**

some1 u know

**[wonton94]**

who?

i promise i wont tell them

**[iamwhatiam]**

i aint falling for that

**[wonton94]**

just tell me

pls

pls

pls

pls

pls kyunnie

**[iamwhatiam]**

fine

**[wonton94]**

:P

**[iamwhatiam]**

you wanna know who i love? read the first word...

**[wonton94]**

the first word is you

wait

as in-

me??????

**[iamwhatiam]**

bongo

**[wonton94]**

oh thank god

i don't have to kill anyone

for stealing my potential man's heart

**[iamwhatiam]**

does this mean that we can get past the awkward part?

bc i really want hugs but joo is taking an exam

:C

**[wonton94]**

ofc! stop by my place and i'll give you cuddles

more, too, if you want ;)

**[iamwhatiam]**

uMMMM

i am a pure christian child

**[wonton94]**

stfu

~~

Half an hour later, Changkyun and Hyungwon were tangled up on the couch in a pile of blankets, kissing. They were absorbed in each other, to the point that they didn't notice Changkyun's phone going off. It wasn't until began to ring again, that they finally took notice.

Changkyun picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Kyun! I'm done! Where are you?!"_

"Jooheon-hyung! I'm sorry! I uh... I'm at Hyungwon's place."

_"Oh okay. I can walk there."_

"Alright. See ya in a few." Changkyun hung up. 

About 15 minutes later, Jooheon walked in without bothering to knock. He looked at Changkyun and Hyungwon on the couch, still hugging, and pouted. "Aw, were you guys cuddling without me?" 

"Sorry, Joo." Hyungwon said, holding an arm out the the male. Jooheon walked over and they made room for him. Soon the three of them were tangled together watching some show. 

~~

Jooheon passed by where Hyungwon and Changkyun were sitting in the library and paused to press a kiss to their cheeks in turn. 

"So how long have the three of you been dating?" Hoseok, Hyungwon's old roommate, asked. 

"Oh... Two years, now?" Changkyun said with a bit of hesitation, looking to Hyungwon for confirmation. The elder nodded .

"Yeah. Two years." He said.

"Aw! How cute! Me and Minhyuk have only been dating for... I dunno, like 5 months?" Hoseok frowned a little. "I don't know. You should know, Changkyun."

"It's been about 5 months, yeah." Changkyun had been the one to set them up, though at the time he hadn't known that Hoseok was Hyungwon's old roommate.

"Man, with you also finding Kihyun his fiancee, you're basically cupid!" Hoseok laughed along with Hyungwon.

"Actually, Kihyun made me realize that Hyungwon liked me, so maybe we should give him some of the credit." Changkyun said with a shrug. 

"He did a good job." Jooheon said as he sat down with his needed books. "I'm not complaining." He sent a wink to both of his boyfriend's, who rolled their eyes in unison. 

Both of them were secretly flattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this when i was super super tired and was out of it, but i actually really like this lmao. that's why i decided to continue with it! 
> 
> i got the idea of this from a one-word prompt list (IIRC) the word was 'library'


End file.
